


Burn It All Down For Him

by shenala



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 11:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18030587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenala/pseuds/shenala
Summary: Prompt: Are they really worth starting a war for?However Sam had expected this day to end, it probably wasn't like this; standing in an old, disused and damp warehouse, standing guard over an amnesiac assassin who had tried to kill him on more than one occasion.And yet, here he was. Why? Because of the big blonde lump of honour, stupidity and loyalty standing next to him.





	Burn It All Down For Him

However Sam had expected this day to end, it probably wasn't like this; standing in an old, disused and damp warehouse, standing guard over an amnesiac assassin who had tried to kill him on more than one occasion.

And yet, here he was. Why? Because of the big blonde lump of honour, stupidity and loyalty standing next to him.

Taking a deep breath to settle himself and casting a cursory glance to make sure that the vice was still holding firm on the metal arm it was currently pinning, Sam cautiously began, "Look, Steve.. y'know I've got your back on this, whatever happens.." here he faltered slightly as he was pinned by that unwavering blue gaze.

After a deep sigh, he continued, "this isn't anything I haven't already said to you Cap, but we just got a real-time demonstration that whatever Hydra put into your boys head is still very much there. You don't even know how much of you he remembers, how much of himself he remembers. Sometimes when you've got someone who's that lost, you need to ask 'are they really worth starting a war for?', y'know? No matter how much you want to save him, you need to accept that might not be possible."

Steve had stayed silent and unmoving while Sam talked, after all, he was right, it wasn't anything they hadn't already discussed ad nauseam. But once his friend had finished what he had to say, it was as if his whole being whirred into action, becoming reanimated; first, the muscles in his body visibly tensing and relaxing, then the mask he'd held over his face cracking and falling away.

Staring at Bucky still slumped before him, Steve spoke with an undisguised fury burning through his voice, raising the hairs on Sam's arms without effort, "That man you're looking at? He was my first friend, my best friend. He was my brother. My protector even when I didn't want to be protected. He was always there, on my six. You keep pointing out that I leave my left-side open when I'm fighting? You're looking at the reason why. I loved him before I even knew what love was, I loved him still when all the world was saying it was wrong for me to feel that way, and I love him now, even if there's a chance that when he opens his eyes he's not going to know who I am. Take everything you feel about Riley, multiply it with 70 years of pain, throw in waking up alone in a new century after you were certain that when you'd died you were going to see the one person you wanted to spend eternity with, and you're still nowhere near close to how I feel about Bucky Barnes."

Now turning to face Sam instead, Steve made a conscious effort to ease the glare he could feel storming out from behind his eyes before he carried on, "You wanna know if he's worth starting a war for? I would burn down every city on this Earth for him. There's not a single thing I wouldn't sacrifice if it'd save Bucky from an ounce of pain. I didn't have to crash the Valkyrie, I could've found a way around it if I'd wanted to. But I didn't want to. I just wanted to be with Bucky. It's my fault he fell from that train. It's my fault Hydra got their hands on him. It's my fault he's stuck here now. Start a war? Sam, you wouldn't even recognise it as a war if I got started tearing apart everyone who ever hurt him, it would be nothing short of annihilation and I wouldn't regret a second of it."

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Sam could do little more than nod before muttering a quiet, "well, glad we got that sorted."

"Steve"

Whirling around both men stared as Bucky stirred and tried to straighten in the chair.

Steeling himself, Steve took a step forward and demanded firmly, but with an undeniably gentle undercurrent, "Which Bucky am I talking to?"

Holding firm eye contact, blue on blue, steel to ocean, there was no hesitation as Bucky answered, "Your Mom's name was Sarah" before his eyes widened and a smile crept onto his lips as he added, "You used to put newspapers in your shoes", a laugh clear in his voice.

With a smile of his own, Steve's reply was quick and pointed, "Can't read that in a museum."

Swallowing a cough, Bucky shook his head before frowning up at the blonde, "what was that nonsense I heard from you? About starting a war? You gotta stop looking for a fight Rogers."

Stepping closer, Steve crouched to bring himself to Bucky's eye level before latching onto his gaze with a bright grin, "Buck, you should've learnt a long time ago, that the one fight I will never walk away from, is you. 70 years without you couldn't change that. Nothing can."

 

 ---------------------------------------------------------

 

 _I will march down an empty street like a ship into the storm_  
_No surrender, no retreat_  
_I will tear down every wall_  
_Just to keep you warm_  
_Just to bring you home_  
_I will burn this city down for a diamond in the dust_  
_I will keep you safe and sound when there's no one left to trust_  
_Will you take my hand?_  
_We can make our stand_

_If your world falls apart_  
_I'd start a riot_  
_If night falls in your heart_  
_I'd light the fire_  
_In the dark, when you sound the alarm_  
_We'll find each other's arms_  
_For your love, all you are_  
_I'd start a riot_

_I will wade through the fire and smoke like sunlight through the haze_  
_I will fight till the flag waves white until my dying days_  
_Through the bombs and blasts_  
_We will take it back - Start A Riot by Banners_


End file.
